


Day Five: Shotgunning

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shotgunning, Smut, Switching it up, Top Tony Stark, first time bottom, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: It's time for Steve to realize the benefits of being a bottom, and Tony makes sure it's a decision he won't forget.





	Day Five: Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this whole thing under the impression that shotgunning was double stimulation, but some sites said it was fingering and handjob and others said it was fisting and handjobs so...just to put it out there, it's fingering and handjobs, since it's Steve's first time bottoming and he ain't taking no fist the first time around! Enjoy!

“We’re really doing this?” The trepidation in the blond’s voice was unusual, but made Tony grin. Six months of dating following years of pining after each other in the most pathetic of ways (not that anyone asked for Clint’s opinion) had led to a moment that Tony was positive he’d only get to experience in his dreams. Steve had never been a selfish lover in bed, taking Tony apart with every possible way he could think of. And despite his playboy persona, the genius had never felt as amazing as he did when his captain was inside him. Riding Steve had him coming like he was a teenager again, and the skill the man’s hips possessed when going to town behind Tony could have gotten him a job as a porno star if not for his ‘morals’ and ‘I have self-preservation, Tony, stop trying to film me’. No matter what position or angle his spangled soldier took him in, Tony’s bliss was always guaranteed.

He’d never really cared that he always bottomed, because sex was sex. People who thought he was weaker or less of a man because of his lack of complaint were far too insecure in their own masculinity for Tony to care about. And he’d always assumed that Steve wasn’t interested in switching it up, especially since Tony was the first person he’d kissed since going under the ice. Jumping from holding hands with Peggy to getting fucked by Iron Man wasn’t quite the American way. But the engineer, always aware of his surroundings, had picked up on the blue stare lingering on Tony’s entrance whenever he prepped him for sex. He would toss it up to being a jaw-dropping piece of ass, but there was a glint to the stare that implied something more. Never being the one to shy away from making a scene, Tony had to poke the bear.

_ “You know we can switch it up, right? Me fucking you, I mean.”  _

He’d expected a roll of the eyes or a scowl from his lover, but the widened gaze and obvious twitch in his soldier’s boxers was gleefully unexpected. Steve was a flustered mess, of course, but Tony was no idiot. The man  **wanted** it. Two more weeks and a serious conversation of Steve’s inexperience with that set-up had Tony’s mind whirling, preparing the next hundred steps to finding his home in Steve’s welcoming heat. 

Step seventeen had led them here. 

“You bet your ass we are.” It was a poor choice of words, considering the current situation, but Tony didn’t give his lover time to overthink it when dragging a set of lubed fingers down the rosy cheek of his behind. “You just gotta relax for me, okay? Because it's the first time I'm getting inside you, sweetheart, and I wanna rock your world.” 

Tony kept his voice soft when he leaned against Steve’s back, pressing a slow kiss onto the flushed skin of his shivering boyfriend. Steve’s legs tensed on the mattress, despite his knees spreading wider against the crumpled sheets of their shared bed. Tony’s free hand soothed down the curled spine below him, taking his time to slowly brush the prepped fingers over the entrance presented to him. Steve’s breath hitched quietly, a shudder echoing through his body when he forced his muscles to relax against the foreign feel. Proud of his boyfriend for remembering their earlier conversation, Tony pressed another kiss to the back of his neck before pushing forward with their plan. 

The heat that the super soldier produced had always been intense, but being inside him felt like dipping into a hot spring. Tony bit back his own groan at the feeling, enjoying the tight squeeze pressed around his digit. Steve mirrored the sound instantly, the genius listening carefully for any hints of discomfort. He’d experimented with brushing a thumb against the soldier’s entrance during sex, concluding pretty easily that he’d enjoy the sensation when Steve came with a startled yelp. So watching his boyfriend start to squirm on the first finger after mere seconds of sliding inside him had Tony’s cock hard and ready for more. He forced back his own arousal, knowing tonight was not about the final step. First, he had to show Steve just how amazing double stimulation could really be. 

“Move it, Tony.” A tone which normally implied leadership and command was hazed over with need, and who was Tony to deny his fearless captain? The slow sway of the blond’s hips back into his hand when he started to move was different than the hard and fast pace Tony was used to seeing during their sex. After making sure Tony was fully sated, Steve chased his pleasure like it would disappear if he didn’t steal it fast enough. But here, as one finger inside became two, his leader seemed to soak in the sensation like time was irrelevant. The moan bubbling from Steve’s plump lips floated through the air when he tossed his head back, closed eyes showing the previous inhibitions were long gone. Though thick thighs hid most of Tony’s view, the engineer caught sight of the bobbing erection swaying with each grind of his fingers inside Steve. 

“That feel good?” He asked, more for pride than to get an answer he already had. Steve must have taken the question as rhetorical, choosing to focus on pushing back on the pair of fingers curling into his body. Tony took his time fucking Steve with his fingers, watching the back muscles ripple when he eased his fingers inside. Never vocal when he took control, the noises spilling from Steve’s mouth now were intoxicating, urging Tony to push his fingers faster into his boyfriend. Each flick of his wrist loosened the man up more, though the wet heat inside teased Tony with possibility. How amazing would Steve feel wrapped around him? Would he get louder if Tony let him ride on top? The thought of tan thighs spread over his waist had his own dick thick with need, and Tony pushed up to press himself into the outer thigh to alleviate some tension. 

“Tony.” His name never sounded that good, and Tony’s pride swelled at hearing Steve sound so needy from his fingers alone. Knowing he had the man where he wanted him, Tony’s free hand didn’t hesitate to roam, sliding to the aching flesh ignored previously. He gave a steady stroke the same time he sunk three fingers into Steve, enjoying the full body jerk he earned. “Fuck!” 

“Language,” Tony teased, knowing the stimulation against the head of Steve’s sensitive dick would be too much to come. Steve’s gasp didn’t stop the merciless touches, the engineer sinking his fingers in deep enough to press into his prostate. The hips stuck between the double pleasure squirmed, unable to get away from either intense sensation. Arms that were steady in any battle now trembled against the bed, Steve’s forehead now pressed down to arch his back. Tony didn’t relent on the movements, rolling over the prostate hard while squeezing roughly around the thick shaft between his fingers. A strangled noise fell out of the soldier’s mouth, thighs flexing in pleasure. Seeing the sweaty body moving under him rushed through Tony, whose arousal twitched against the flushed skin. He could feel the flesh pulsing in his hand, and with a hard thrust of his fingers, Tony knew how he wanted to send Steve tumbling over the edge. 

“I can touch you inside and out, just like this. Hand wrapped so tight around your dick while I fuck you deep.” He didn’t hold back with his dirty talk, increasing the stroke of his palm over the leaking slit while he continued. “Make your whole body suck me in, and fuck you until even your perfect body won’t be able to move. And then, when you’re shaking from exhaustion, with your prostate swollen and your dick so sensitive, I’ll fuck you even harder, make you finish with my cock rubbing nice and hard inside you. Maybe I’ll fill you up with my come-” 

“ **Yes** .” The sobbed answer was followed by Steve’s hips jerking back into the fingers inside him, his orgasm spilling over his fingers harder than Tony had expected. The blissed out look that crossed Steve’s face was unlike anything the genius had seen before. And fuck the captain for being even hotter than before. When he’d suggested the change with Steve, he’d never thought of how much it’d affect him. But now, seeing lips glossed from the drool that nearly slipped from Steve’s laxed lips in pleasure, Tony’s whole body became a live wire. The second his boyfriend’s orgasm finished dribbling out, Tony’s hand was on his own erection, barely pumping three times before he came against the bare him in front of him. Fingers slid out of Steve’s ass quicker than Tony intended, receiving a sharp gasp that the engineer ignored to flop over the clammy back. 

Step seventeen was  **definitely** a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow these are slowly getting longer and longer which is not what I'm supposed to be doing. Trying to keep em under 2k! But I hope you liked this, gotta love a happy Steve. On to day six! 
> 
> Day Six: Biting


End file.
